Support
by maddster08
Summary: Just writing about Garnet and Pearl supporting eachother. Ch. 2 will get steamy. So rating would be MA
1. Chapter 1

Garnet always supported Pearl, she understood her pain. Garnet watched Pearl slowly realize Rose couldn't love her back. Garnet watched as Rose went away and Pearl deteriorated into a hollow projection of pain and suffering. Garnet tried to help Pearl, but she always pushed her away, saying, "you don't know what we had! You can't understand what I'm going through! "

It wasn't until Pearl saw Garnet get split in half, that she realized she had someone with her that cared for her. Almost 5,750 years later, they finally grew to be more than just teammates and buddies. They were great friends, heck you could say best friends for life! But dangerously, they became too close. Garnet always had a small crush on Pearl, but now she was in love. Pearl was in love in return, but she wasn't over Rose either. Their love turned to heartbreak as Sardonyx came into the picture.

When they made up, Garnet explained her intense emotions, "Pearl, I don't usually react to situations so passionately. But this situation was different in many ways."

"Garnet..."

"Pearl, I'm in love with you."

"Garnet... I-"

"It's okay, I only told you so you could understand. "

"I love you too..."

Garnet was shocked.

"Uh, um-congratulations. You just shocked a gem with future vision."

"Hehe"

"I don't understand, I thought you loved Rose."

"I care for her, but im growing stronger. And I've learned I don't need her. I'm trying to move on."

"Wow, Pearl. You've grown so much."

Pearl blushed but brushed it off.

"How long have you loved me?"

"Since I met you."

"Ah! All this time!"

"Eh, yeah." Garnet blushed.

"You've gotten really good at hiding emotion. "

"Yeah, and you were mostly caught up with Rose. You wouldn't notice anything. "

"I'm so sorry. "

"I forgive you. "

Garnet said simply, ending the conversation in an awkward silence.

"I really like you like this. " Pearl says, breaking the silence.

"Like what? "

"Expressive, you are usually really stoic."

"Heh, yeah. Gotta be a good leader."

"You can still be a good leader and still have feelings."

"Yeah, I could."

"Don't hide behind your shades anymore," Pearl grabs Garnet 's glasses and pulls them down,"I'm sure everyone would love to see who you really are." Pearl says getting lost in Garnet ' s eyes.

"Pearl-"

"And never be afraid to come to me for comfort."

"Pearl-"

"We all love you so much!"

Garnet got frustrated and kissed Pearl to get her to stop talking.

"It's alright, I understand. I'll be more open from now on. "

Pearl was frozen in shock.

"Heh, uh. Yeah, and I'll work on moving on from Rose."

"I love you Pearl."

"I love you too."


	2. sin

Garnet just came back from another private mission to find Lapis and Jasper. Another lonely mission that failed. Garnet was into Steven's home and saw Pearl sitting on the couch. Her eyes were closed and her head was back, it almost looked like she was asleep.

Garnet slowly crept up to her and sat next to her.

"Oh, Garnet! You're back! Anything new? "

"I've got a shell for Steven."

"So, I guess no progress on finding Malachite?" Pearl asked.

Garnet nodded and then rested back on the couch, " it's strange to see you out this late. "

"Oh yeah well, I wanted to make sure you were okay. " Pearl spoke to her entangled hands.

Garnet grabbed Pearl's hands in one hand and her chin in her other, " thank you. "

"Oh, um. Of course, your mission seemed to take longer today, I was really worried. " Pearl mentioned as she wiggled out of Garnet ' s grasp.

"Pearl, are you okay?"

"Of course. " Pearl lies.

"You're horrible at lying." Garnet days with a smirk, "what's wrong? "

"Ahh, don't you think these missions are a little dangerous just for you?"

"Pearl-"

"I know you're strong, and really good at swimming, but what if you find Malachite? How could you take her alone?!"

"Pearl, I know you care, but I do these alone for a reason. I'll be fine, I'm not entirely alone." Garnet smirks at her last comment and places a kiss on Pearl's lips. Pearl stares into Garnet ' s glasses as if she was trying to see through them.

"I can help you in some way." Pearl smiles.

"And what is that?" Garnet says in a smooth, low tone.

"I can, um. Give you a massage!" Pearl says with eagerness.

Pearl takes away Garnet ' s glasses and looks into her eyes dreamily, " what do you say?"

"I can't say no to that face." Garnet says, pretending to have to give in.

Garnet opens up Ruby's room and leads Pearl in. The room was simple, but beautiful. The walls were a dark red, and flames were lit to give light. There was a bed decorated with a red blanket and pillow. Covering the frame was sheer sheets that made the bed look like it was made for a Goddess.

"I like a nice place to relax. I felt Ruby's room would be fitting since I love some open flame." Garnet speaks with excitement never heard before.

"It's beautiful, I never knew you used these rooms anymore."

"They come in handy since my room is technically the boiler room, and people tend to intrude."

"Yeah" Pearl looks around the room. She gets so lost in the room details that she doesn't even notice Garnet phase into her training outfit and get in the sheets.

"Pearl?" Garnet asks, muffled by the pillow under her face.

"Oh yes, massage." Pearl skips over to Garnet and positions her hands in the right spots. Her hands dance along Garnet ' s back with grace. She pressed into Garnet ' s toughest spots getting a low groan out of her. Pearl blushes and presses harder to release her muscles.

"You're tense Garnet."

"I'm trying..."

"Here, I know what can help."

Pearl's hands dance along Garnet's back as she leans down to kiss the nape of her neck.

"Shit" Garnet whispers under her breath. Pearl laughs and continues her work, giving her lover a couple extra kisses.

Hours went by and Garnet stopped Pearl.

"I think you've got as much as you could get," Garnet rolls onto her back and looks up at pearl situating herself on top of her again,"you did a really good job. "

"Thanks, but im not done yet. Unless you don't want to continue..." Pearl says with a blush.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a certain human activity is not too different for gems. It actually feels really good, and-"

"Pearl, are you talking about sex?" Garnet asks with curiosity and surprise.

"Umm. Yeah, if that's what you wanna call it." Pearl blushes even more.

"You want to have sex! " Garnet replies, slightly amused.

"Only if you're okay with it."

"Oh yes," Garnet smirks, "I didn't think you were into that though. Have you done it before? "

"Yes...you?"

"Not personally. But Ruby and Sapphire did."

"Do you really wanna do this? "

"Do I really want to make love with this gorgeous gem on top of me? Is that a trick guestion." Garnet said as she grabbed Pearl's hips and pulled her closer. Pearl squeaked as she was brought down into a passionate kiss. Garnet's hands wend to work on Pearl's curves as Pearl grabbed Garnet's hair. Garnet pulled Pearl all the way down to her and snuck a moan out of Pearl. Pearl bit Garnet's lip and pulled away. They were both taking in unnecessary breath and stared at eachother. They laughed as they pulled back into a passionate french kiss. They tongues wrestled as their hands entwined. Pearl began to grind on Garnet's large hips, earning a moan from both parties. Garnet let go of Pearl's hands to undo her bow and reach up her skirt. She squeezed Pearl's tiny, perky boons and smiled into their kiss. Pearl squeaked again as Garnet twisted her nipple and pinched.

"Is that alright?" Garnet asked.

"Oh yes, don't stop." Pearl gasped as she took off her top and let Garnet have full control over her breasts. Pearl screamed into Garnet's neck as she twisted, pinched, licked, and bit her nipples. Pearl bit Garnet neck in return, and she earned a slight gasp. Pearl and Garnet phased off the rest of their clothes. They looked in awe of each other's naked bodies.

" jeez, Garnet." Pearl said as she bounced Garnet's breasts. Garnet laughed and moaned as she received a taste of her own medicine.

As Pearl finished, she came up to meet Garnet for a kiss before trailing kisses to her special gem spot. Pearl licked her sensitive spot, causing Garnet to moan loud enough to shake the room. She immediately covered her mouth as she realized what happened. Pearl laughed and continue to lick. Once her spot felt extra moist, she began to insert a finger inside Garnet. Garnet groaned into her arm and looked up to the ceiling. Pearl stopped and met Garnet for another kiss. She whimpered but complied to whatever Pearl was up to. Pearl inserted her tongue in Garnet's mouth and two fingers in her sweet spot. She pulsed fast inside her and dissolved all of Garnet's moans in her mouth. As Garnet got close she inserted three fingers and brought Garnet to a great finish. Pearl kissed her sweetly as she recovered from her orgasm. As soon as Garnet was recovered, she was ready to get revenge. She flipped Pearl over on her arms and knees with her ass in the air. She wasted no time in eating Pearl's already soaking wet puss out completely. Pearl screamed as Garnet insert her first finger fast. Pearl begged for more but Garnet stopped, leaving her fingertip laying just outside of her. She squirmed and moaned for touch. Garnet chuckled and kissed Pearl.

"Please Garnet"

On command she began to thrust her now two fingers in. Pearl came with a loud shriek and Garnet licked up her juices. They kissed and held eachother close.

"Yeah, I think I'm relaxed now." Garnet says staring into Pearl's eyes.

"Haha, well I'm glad. Maybe we could do it again tommorrow."

"Hehe maybe" Garnet said as Pearl cuddled against her side.

"I love you Garnet."

"I love you too Pearl"

Meanwhile: amethyst is trying to find the gems to see what that shriek was.


End file.
